Boomerang
by chastasheen
Summary: Spike finds a clue on Julia's whereabouts and goes after her. Unfortunately, things aren't as easy as they seem. JuliaxSpike
1. The Letter

:CHAPTER 1:

Spike Spiegel sat on the bar stool, something that wasn't exactly abnormal for the evergreen-haired bounty hunter. In his left hand, he held a cigarette, balanced delicately between his tanned fingers. In his right was a small, square envelope that had once been white, but was now discolored to a light yellow from aging. He knew who it was from, and that's why it was still between his fingers, unopened.

For a long time, Julia had been Spike's thoughts, his heart and soul, combined into one flaxen haired woman. He loved everything about her, the way her hair smelled, and the way she nagged him when he left socks around his apartment. But, they always say you want what you can't have. This was true. Julia became forbidden, she became everything that would tear Spike apart, but the same thing he needed to put him back together.

"Are you 'gunna open that cowboy?" asked a grunting man, to Spike's left, peaking at the envelope. He was obviously curious, a little too nosey if you asked most anyone.

Spike took another quick shot of whiskey, and began peeling the paper apart, the glue hard from sitting around for years. The truth was, he had found the letter in an old jacket. Believe it or not, the jacket had belonged to Jet Black, one of Spike's partners in crime you might say. When Spike found it, he was told it was first in the possession of Vicious, fallen, and than scooped up. Spike was so mesmerized by the handwriting of his first and only love's that he didn't even think to ask why Jet hadn't given it to him sooner. He knew why, he was afraid of breaking his heart.

Spike- 

_I hope you get this fast, so maybe you won't be as upset with me. What we had was something extraordinary, but I know now that it can't be. I've come into your life only to tear it apart. But even if that is true, I want you to know that nothing you can ever say or do will make me stop loving you. I'll look everyday and hope I'll see you on a street corner, just maybe if I leave at the right time I can catch of glimpse of you. I want to find you, but I know now I must let you be. Come find me some day Spike Spiegel, and know that my heart will never belong to another._

_Sincerely, Julia_

Spike breathed deeply before folding the envelope precisely in it's exact corners. It seemed that anything she did was perfect. He thought for a few moments, and than stood up, placing the note carefully in his pocket. He was going to find her, once and for all. He had enough of dreaming of the woman he loved, and waking up to the nightmare of her disappearance. Without even thinking, he whipped out his cellular phone, and called a man named Eddie Tenafly. Eddie knew everything about everyone, and he also knew Spike. If anyone could find out where Julia was, it was he. The phone began to ring, and Eddie's boisterous voice picked up.

"'Ello?"

"Eddie, it's Spike Spiegel."

"Ah, Spike, what can I do yer for? Who are you goin' after this time around?"

"This time its not a bounty."

There was a short pause, as Eddie chuckled a second and cleared his throat.

"So, you're finally goin' after her? Good thing, I've had this damn folder goin' for aat least six months."

"What!"

"Yep, six months."

"You've known where she was this whole time?"

"Of course, I'm Eddie Tenafly. Did you expect any less?"

"I-"

"I'll send over everything, including her address. It should be there in a few minutes. 'Night Spike, and tell me how it goes."

Spike hung up the phone softly, his hand shaking slightly. He heard the door t the tavern open, and one of Eddie's men stepped in, handing Spike a large manila envelope. This was it, he was going to find her.


	2. Keep Comin' Back

:CHAPTER 2:

A few months later: Spike, using all of the resources, tracked Julia living in an apartment in Jupiter. She works in the day as a real estate secretary and has no current love life or close friends. After trying three times, Spike finally gets outside her door. Number 1405. –

If you've ever really lived, you could understand what Spike was feeling at that moment. That feeling where every part of you wants to melt, when it would be so much easier to run away at that moment. But, you stand there anyway, waiting. Just waiting until you'll have enough courage. For Spike, he stood there a little to long, staring at his feet. Suddenly, the doorknob of number 1405 started to turn, and out came a figure, cloaked in black, with a golden halo about her head. Spike couldn't move, he couldn't open his mouth. Maybe she wouldn't see him; maybe she'd just walk down her stairs and pretend she was blind.

But she didn't. She stuck the key in her pocket, and looked up. Her whole body froze, even her fingers could not move. He was right there, her world, everything she had wished for and every wish that had not come true. Before anything could happen, tears welled up in her blue-grey eyes. Her black high-heel hit the next step, and before she could climb down another, he was there. He held her close, and she wrapped his arms so tightly around his neck he might suffocate. But it didn't matter to him. He could die right there, a happy man. She sobbed in his shoulder, and Spike wasn't exactly sure why. If she had hated him, why would she embrace it now?

When they finally pulled apart, Spike, smiled. A real smile, from deep inside the soul. He held her face in his hands, while gently wiping away the tears that threatened to stain her porcelain skin.

"I'm so sorry Julia," he said to her gently. It was the first thing he had said to her in ten years.

"Why? How could you be sorry?"

"I didn't-I never came to find you. I left you here, wherever. I was stupid, I sat around and dreamed about you and—"

"I don't care. Just seeing you now made it all worthwhile."

"I love you Julia, I never stopped. Every time I saw a rose, it made me think of you. So beautiful, but dangerous. That's what you were… you were dangerous. But, it doesn't matter, it never matters because now all I can see is the beauty, and not this beauty," he said, wiping her face.

"This."

Like it had occurred in so many daydreams, Spike looked into her as if he were reading a book without words. She didn't have to say anything; she just needed to kiss him back. And that's just what she did. Julia didn't care that Spike never came looking for her, it didn't matter. She found herself wanting every part of him. Not just his body, but his mind, his love.

"Do you have to leave?" Julia suddenly asked.

"No…" said Spike, his eyebrows rose.

"I-I want you to stay with me for a while," she requested.

"Nothing would make me happier," he said, gripping her hands tightly.


	3. Love Renewed

:CHAPTER 3:

The next few days, Spike crashed at Julia's apartment in Jupiter. They were filled with retelling old stories, walks around the city, first dates all over again, and numerous accounts of sex. Days turned into a few weeks, and soon, the apartment was seeming to small for them, and Spike was missing his own little place on Mars. He decided to take Julia out, not to just a little diner, but to somewhere fancy. She dressed for the occasion, in green rather than her traditional black.

"Are you ready madam?" said Spike, grinning and holding out his arm.

"Of course Mousier Spiegel," she said, chucking at her own French accent.

When they got to the restaurant, they found a cozy little table. It was rather empty, save for a few violinists and lovebirds evenly dispersed. After eating two huge salads, balancing spoons on there noses, and complaining about their right to smoke in a restaurant, Spike suddenly became serious.

"Jules, there is something I need to talk to you about," he said, looking into her eyes, and gently holding her hands across the table. Julia nodded, as if to say go on. Her eyes grew curious as she saw Spike reach into his pocket, only to return with a little blue velvet box.

"Will you-"

Before Spike could ask for Julia's hand in marriage, the door to the restaurant flew open. In it stood a tall, lanky man, with silver hair. He knew the man well, and had once, called him a friend. But his presence here was a problem and his anger was evident. Most of the people flew under their tables when he whipped out a silver handgun, polished for such an occasion. Spike however, rose up. He motioned for Julia to sit down, but she stood anyway.

Vicious pointed his gun directly at Spike.

"Move," he said, his words stinging like a cold breeze.

Spike didn't move at all. He just asked what Vicious wanted. He looked at Julia, and it was evident.

"You haven't been the only one looking for this little lady. Now I suggest you move or you're going to die."

Spike probably wouldn't have moved and inch if Julia hadn't stepped in front of him.

"I'm not letting you go with him…"

"I don't know what else to do."

Before any choices could be made, Vicious had Julia by the wrist, and his gun newly planted to her golden head. He gave Spike a smirk.

"She belonged to me first, and she will belong to me last. Thank you for helping me find her Spike, and I hope you sleep well tonight."

Vicious moved his gun a few inches, and shot, hitting Spike in the knee. If would have probably imbedded itself in his heart if Julia hadn't struggled as Vicious fired. It didn't really matter, because Vicious took off with Julia anyway, leaving Spike to bleed to death unless something good happened, and fast.


End file.
